The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and a manufacturing method thereof, and is suitable for application to CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors and the like. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic device including a solid-state imaging device.
CMOS image sensors (CMOS solid-state imaging devices) have recently been incorporated into electronic devices such as portable telephones, digital cameras, camcorders, and the like, and have been reduced in size and increased in the number of pixels due to cost reductions.
In a CMOS image sensor, generally, as shown in FIG. 10A, adjacent pixels are separated from each other by forming a p-type semiconductor region 103 implanted with a p-type impurity such as boron when forming n-type photodiodes (hereinafter referred to as PDs) 102, for example.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 10B, pixels are physically separated from each other by forming a trench 104 in a semiconductor layer and thereafter burying a p-type epitaxially grown layer or an insulating layer, which is not shown in the figure, within the trench 104 (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-287117, for example).
Incidentally, a reference numeral 101 in FIG. 10A and FIG. 10B denotes a foundation layer (a semiconductor layer, a semiconductor substrate, or another layer or substrate) for the PDs 102.